SythemanSoccer
SythemanSoccer was a houseguest on Big Brother 1. Biography Sythe entered the house with very little knowledge with his fellow houseguests. Sythe was safe from this though with his Clique winning Head of Household with them nominating Butters for first HOH. Sythe decided to vote with the house and voted out DaxStorm whom to many was a perceived threat. Week Two he decided to stay low when Slay won HOH and voted out her pawn, Young, instead of Axel making him go in a very close 8 - 6 vote. Week Three he shocked the house with winning the HOH putting up two major threats, Red and Xbae, shocking both of them. Psy came out on top during the Power of Veto and saved Xbae forcing Sythe to put up Medea instead. Sythe begged his fellow houseguests to keep Medea, but to no avail with Red going out in a 10 - 3 vote. Week Four he assumed he was safe with Psy becoming HOH and decided to lay back. He voted out Ryan based on perceptions on who the house was going to vote out. Week Five he dominated another HOH! He shocked the house again putting up Axel and Jenn and gunned for Veto but Annie won. Sythe and Annie made a deal for safety making Annie discard instead of using it on Axel or Jenn. Sadly though Sythes target Axel stayed with Jenn going home in a very shockingly close vote of 6 - 5. Immediately he became a major target with Twisted nominating him right after when it was announced it was a double. He lost the Power of Veto to Twisted and assumed he was heading home. Shockingly because of Ashleys feuds with many houseguests he stayed with Ashley going in a 5 - 4 vote. Week Six he was put on the block again by Axel, and tried to win Veto but lost to Psy. Psy viewing Sythe as a good asset to his game vetoed Sythe forcing Axel to find another "pawn" putting up Kit. Sythe thinking Red as a better asset against Axel voted out Kit but she stayed in a 5 - 3 vote. Week Seven when Annie won HOH he assumed he was more than safe but Annie shocked him by putting him up having a backdoor in mind without telling him. When POV started he lost to Lucario. He begged Lucario to save him with her doing so. Annie shocked everyone by backdooring Xbae instead of Axel with Sythe getting back at Annie voting out Twisted instead. Week Eight when Psy won Head of Household he thought he was safe for once, with Annie and Lucario going on the block. After Psy won Veto and discarded, Sythe decided to vote out Psys target of Annie getting revenge for the previous week when she went in a 4 - 2 vote. When it was announced it was a double Xbae won Head of Household and decided to put Sythe up again as a pawn angering him further. When Psy won Veto he assumed he would use it on him but instead he used it on Butters. When Axel was backdoored Sythe thought he was safe with him pleading to his houseguests how big of a threat Axel is. In a very shocking vote Sythe went home in a 3 - 2 vote causing the house to go into uproar with even Axel in complete shock. Sythe left was very angry words and was mad he left. Host Opinion Sythe was a good player in heart. He was able to win two Head of Households becoming the very first person to do so. Even so he was still was considered a pawn for most evictions with him going up multiple times but usually getting vetoed instead of staying on the block. He was a mostly quiet player compared to others but still tried to have a good social game. Good luck in future endeavors Sythe! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Sythe was the first person to win two Head of Household competitions. * He was vetoed twice in a row and was the very first to do so. * He voted in the minority only once. * He was the very first person to win back to back Head of Households. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Book Worms Category:BB1 Jury Category:8th Place